


Pining Dinosaur

by MarvelHRE



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Tsukishima Kei, Sweet, TsukiHina Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelHRE/pseuds/MarvelHRE
Summary: Tsukishima kei is pining for a short orange headed chibi. Yamaguchi being a tease, and hinata being adorable as usual.





	Pining Dinosaur

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story ive written back in 2016 and i didnt really change it that much since the MEMORIES. So it may contain some shitty parts lolol.

Tsukishima can’t help but notice hinata from the other side of the gym. Well, honestly, who can’t? He kept jumping all over the place like an over energetic bunny that got his daily dose of carrot drugs or something. But other than that, he can’t help but notice how he just… shines. And Kei hates people who are so fucking bright. He can’t stand them and often stirs himself away from them. But hinata, hinata’s different somehow.

He draws him in.

And Kei hates himself for not even giving a damn if hinata’s sucking him in, hates himself more when he admits –when he’s alone- that he likes it.

Hinata is just special, he tells himself one night when he’s already tucked in bed. And that’s worse than admitting to himself that he likes likes hinata. Hinata is energetic, kind, a loudmouth and all that wonderful things about him that kei stops himself from listing. He feels pathetic.

He compliments everyone how wonderful they are, and Kei wants to say that no, you’re the one that’s wonderful. And he’s so fucking hopeless when hinata turns to him with those big bright brown eyes, hopeful and persistent, and compliments his amazing blocks (which was absolutely just a normal block). And his heart skips a fucking beat, because when hinata compliments him it’s like he was special too like hinata. And it makes him feel warm and fuzzy Inside, god forbids.

“Tsukishima?” he blinks and looks down, to see the menace himself. He stares blankly for a minute before he noticed that everyone was looking at him, even coach ukai. “What?” he asked trying to mask his voice with disinterest, because it seems that hinata’s eyes is staring right into his soul.

“Is there something wrong? You keep staring at me” shit.

He sighed out loud and rolled his eyes. “I was thinking about something and you were just in front of me. You do know that not everything revolves around you.” he huffed out a lie which was not entirely a lie at all. Tsukishima turned away and asked yamaguchi to practice with him. Hinata huffed “I was just asking… doesn’t give you the right to be an asshole about it”. Tsukishima felt a small sting in his chest; he didn’t mean to be an asshole, well not at that moment. He just didn’t want hinata to know his desperate longing for him.

What.

There’s no one longing for anyone. 

Yeah, right.

“Tsukki? Are you alright?” Tsukishima turned around to see his best friend looking at him worriedly. That look he sported made him guilty with his actions, which is well, not telling him anything about his sexuality and his torturous attraction towards his fellow middle blocker.

He lent closer and whispered “Can we talk later? I want to be honest with you, since you know. You’re my closest friend and all” the whispering wasn’t really necessary since he didn’t really kill anybody and tsukishima just seemed to make himself more suspicious. But looking at yamaguchi’s face, it seems like he made the right choice.

“Tsukki…” yamaguchi smiled brightly and he felt as if his best friend is finally opening up to him! He’s so happy! “What?” kei asked blankly. Yamaguchi’s smile did not falter but grown bigger “You’re changing”. Tsukishima’s breath hitched, he was? And depending on yamaguchi’s sly smile, he was making a weird face at his statement. He sighed and finally picked up a ball. He turned away from yamaguchi for a moment to stare at hinata’s back, and then turned to stare at yamaguchi’s face. A quirk of the lips meant that he tried to smile which yamaguchi deemed as enough. “Maybe I am”

 ~~

 

Yamaguchi was so excited for class to be finished! He can’t believe it! Tsukki’s going to talk to him about what’s troubling him, he finally feels like he’s doing his role in Tsukki’s life correctly. As his best friend and all! Yamaguchi was feeling all giddy, he looked at tsukishima who was situated behind him and gave him a huge smile. 

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at this; maybe he shouldn’t have said anything.

The bell rang and yamaguchi stopped himself from jumping out of his chair. Tsukishima sighed and gathered all his belongings, stood up and motioned for yamaguchi to follow him. Yamaguchi followed him while humming, too happy to even notice tsukishima’s scowl. They ended up in the clubroom. Tsukishima and yamaguchi started changing for practice.

“I thought we were going to talk?” yamaguchi questioned him with a frown. Tsukishima sighed and sat down. “We are, now sit down” yamaguchi sat down in front of him and waited eagerly.

“First, calm down” tsukishima fixed him with a glare.

“I am calm” yamaguchi responded quickly.

“Ok, so will you promise to not be weirded out and freak out?” tsukishima asked this to calm his nerves. He can’t say anything if yamaguchi freaks out, this moment would likely be the end of their friendship if yamaguchi is not open to whatever he’s going through. Yamaguchi nodded slowly as if pacifying him, tsukishima rolled his eyes. He really can’t believe he’s doing this. Admitting, consciously, that he developed a weird crush/attraction for his fellow middle blocker. 

He sighed through his nose “I think, uh, I like hinata?” damn his nerves. What was that?! His mind screamed at him.

He watched yamaguchi’s face with sincere curiosity. His face turn from questioning to understanding the situation in a millisecond, and for a minute there kei almost panicked; almost. Tsukishima was startled when yamaguchi started laughing loudly; scaring the life out of tsukishima even though his face gave nothing away.

“Umm, yamaguchi?” he asked uncertainty dripping from his monotone voice. Yamaguchi stopped laughing once he heard his best friend speak, obviously uncomfortable with him laughing and he might think yamaguchi is laughing because his gay. “Sorry Tsukki!” he wiped imaginary tears from his eyes and hugged tsukishima, surprising the tall boy. “It’s ok Tsukki! I don’t really mind! You’re still my best friend. I just, hahhaha, hinata? That’s so cute” tsukishima blushed once they parted. Yamaguchi smiled brightly and felt accomplished when he caught a glimpse of tsukishima’s superrarereservedonlyforhisdinosaurssmile of his. 

Tsukishima and hinata? Together? He ponders.

That’s so adorable, he concluded.

They stood up once they heard voices outside the door. “Oh you two are early” sugawara said once all of them entered. “Tsukki wanted to talk to me so were a bit early than usual” yamaguchi said smiling brightly making everybody suspicious. “Is that true tsukishima?” daichi asked politely. Tsukishima nodded and looked at yamaguchi. Everybody watched as yamaguchi gave tsukishima a knowing smile.

Hinata watched their interaction with more attention than usual and yamaguchi noticed hinata’s troubled expression and he smirked.

Oho, this is interesting.

 

~~

 

The next day yamaguchi can’t stop teasing and asking tsukishima about his gay crush on hinata to the latter’s annoyance. “Geez yamaguchi, will you shut up?” tsukishima huffed out wishing for this lunch break to end. Already finished their lunch and all, all he wanted was peace and quiet for once. And yamaguchi’s not giving it to him, the bastard.

“Sorry Tsukki!” he does not look apologetic one bit.

“Is yamaguchi here?” tsukishima perks up at the sound of a familiar voice, obviously hinata. “Hinata? What are you doing here?” yamaguchi asked while approaching the smaller boy. Tsukishima watched them with vague interest; hinata’s eyes kept wandering to his spot while he interacted with yamaguchi. Tsukishima can’t say that he’s heart is not pleased.

“Sorry Tsukki! But hinata wants to talk to me alone! Seems to be very important” yamaguchi throws a smirk over his shoulder as hinata nods his head in agreement with flushed cheeks. The sight was endearing but that doesn’t stop tsukishima from groaning once they left the room. What was so important that they needed to talk privately? Don’t tell me hinata likes yamaguchi? Tsukishima shakes his head lightly. That can’t be it… right?

Before he can wallow more in his little angsty sea of thoughts, yamaguchi comes back with a huge smile on his face. Tsukishima’s afraid that his face would split. Despite trying to mask his voice with indifference, earnest curiosity still coated his voice “What was it about?” Yamaguchi grins at him evilly. “Well?” he asked impatiently, his thoughts are killing him.

“Were going on a date this Saturday!” yamaguchi howled, waiting for his best friend’s response. Tsukishima’s heart dropped. What?

“What” he felt like puking his lunch, so he was right? Hinata likes yamaguchi? More than him?. Well that’s very mature of you tsukishima, his mind had the time to sass him Jesus Christ. But why? He wanted to whine, after telling yamaguchi of his attraction towards hinata he gets slapped by this! Ugh this sucks.

Yamaguchi’s grin grew larger in size seeing his best friend’s face contort into something that portrays someone who ate something very sour, very sour indeed. “I’m just joking Tsukki! I’m not really going on a date with hinata!” tsukishima stared at him wide eyed. Is yamaguchi seriously doing this to him right now? He really needs to stop or else he’s going to resort to violence the next time he pulls that stunt.

“Don’t ever joke with me about that yamaguchi“ he huffed and cheered internally. But his little celebration was cut short at what yamaguchi said next. “But hinata DID invite me over to his house this incoming Saturday… is that counted as a date?” yamaguchi cheered inside when he saw kei’s iateaverysourlemonandihateyou face. He is literally loving those expressions, platonically, excuse you.

“What”

~~

 

“Sorry for the intrusion” yamaguchi stated once he entered the hinata residence. Hinata smiled at him and pulled him towards the kitchen quickly. “Where’s you mom and sister?” he asked as he looked around, hinata’s house was located in an isolated place surrounded with trees and animals. And it’s really far; yamaguchi even saw a boar on the road when they rode uphill. “They’re at the zoo, mom wanted to give us some space and didn’t want natsu to interfere” hinata said brightly and sat down on a chair.

Yamaguchi didn’t really gave tsukishima anymore details of what their activities would be on their so called “dates” which tsukishima brood about and ignored him for the rest of the day. “So what did you say to tsukishima yesterday? Did you tell him what I told you?!” hinata panicked when yamaguchi laughed but settled down once yamaguchi said “No, I just told him you needed help with something” yamaguchi lied. He wanted to play match maker for these two!

“But why did he look more stingy than usual? He even ignored me for the rest of practice!” hinata whined, his chest hurt when he realized tsukishima was avoiding him yesterday. No amount of annoying calls made tsukishima pay attention to him, and that made him sad. Tsukishima didn’t even look his way at all.

“Nah it’s just a bad day for him, everyone has bad days! More often for Tsukki though!” yamaguchi giggled. Hinata was also jealous of how yamaguchi and tsukishima are so close. Well, they ARE best friends. Hinata shook his head to clear his jealous thoughts; he seriously needs to stop this jealousy nonsense and should be doing things that are more productive! Productive meaning he has to do everything to make tsukishima like him and maybe if he was lucky. Date him.

“So yamaguchi” he started. Yamaguchi straightened up and smiled softly. “You said that he likes strawberry shortcakes right?” hinata asked leaning forward in his chair, yamaguchi laughed “More like love it! Obsessed even” But he’s more obsessed over you, yamaguchi wanted to add but he decided to just giggle at his thoughts. “Really?! I never knew he liked sweets…” hinata’s smile deemed a little, yamaguchi observes and he frowns. What is hinata thinking now?

Hinata was thinking about how lucky yamaguchi is. Being tsukishima’s friend for almost 4 years now, yamaguchi was surely bound to know a lot about tsukishima. More than hinata ever could. Yamaguchi knows about his favourites, his likes, his dislikes, literally everything! And that thought alone made his stomach feel like crumpled paper. He wants to know things about tsukishima, maybe even discover things that yamaguchi don’t know of. He likes that thought… wants it to be made into reality.

“Hinata? What are you thinking?” yamaguchi interrupted his angsty thoughts with a worried voice. Hinata snapped out of his little trance and gave yamaguchi a huge smile, but yamaguchi is still suspicious. “Nothing! I want to start doing that strawberry shortcake now!” hinata stood up and started rummaging for ingredients. Yamaguchi sighed his curiosity out through his nose. He thinks he knows already.

“Alright! Let’s do this!” yamaguchi cheered putting on his apron. He really hopes they end up together; it would be an adorable sight. Yamaguchi can’t stop feeling excited for Monday.

When they, hinata, started baking yamaguchi noticed how graceful hinata is in the kitchen, he hates to admit it but hinata looks honestly breath taking. He means it platonically though; this is his best friends catch after all. But seriously, the scene in front of his eyes right now contradicts hinata’s energized bunny mode (Really Tsukki?) in practice.

His eyes drooped with affection, meaning that he is thinking about someone while doing it. He has a soft cute smile taped to his face, which says that that person he’s thinking of is making him happy when he thinks of them. Does that make sense? His fingers look soft when clutching all the ingredients and tools used in making the cake. And his sunny apron looks wonderful on him. He is utterly and magnificently beautiful.

And he needs Tsukki to see this, so he does the only reasonable action needed for this moment.

He takes a picture. And sends it to his best friend with a caption of ‘He looks really beautiful tsukki’ and yamaguchi means it, albeit not in a romantic way. Anyone, he absolutely means anyone, can conclude the same thing as he did.

And also, he didn’t really help in making it; his apron is absolutely jobless right now. He just gave some instructions and the things he knows Tsukki likes about his dessert while sitting on a chair right in front of hinata. And his phone is buzzing nonstop, to his amusement. 

Hinata turned to him with a huge smile “Can you taste this sample I made?” hinata asks eagerly. Yamaguchi smiles just as big and takes a bite, instantly melting and moaning in bliss. “Its absolutely divine! Hinata oh geez, tsukishima’s gonna love this!” hinata cheered along with yamaguchi, jumping up and down. So theres their energetic bunny teammate, he thought.

After everything was put away and cleaned, hinata’s mother and sister came home. Yamaguchi’s smile widened at the sight of hinata’s little sister, she’s absolutely adorable. “Hello ma’am, thank you for welcoming me in your home! Im Yamaguchi Tadashi a teammate of hinata’s!” hinata-san looks genuinely pleased with his behaviour and has a smile the same as the two little hinata’s. “You’re welcome! Would you like to stay for dinner?” she asks politely.

“Yes please!”

“Thanks for helping me yamaguchi! This means a lot to me…” hinata looks down while fiddling with his hands. Yamaguchi smiles and pats his wild orange hair. “I know, I wish you luck hinata! And you could always call me by my first name” hinata blushed bright pink. “So you knew?” he asked, embarrassed for being so obvious. “Yes, its actually pretty obvious. Why would you ask me to help you with this if that wasn’t the case” yamaguchi laughed at hinata’s animated explanation.

“Thanks!” he squeaks out. “Tadashi” yamaguchi nods happily. “You can call me shouyou too, if you want!” 

“Ok, shouyou. Good luck! I’m rooting for you!” Yamaguchi exclaims as he waved goodbye and started his journey for his home. Little does yamaguchi know that a certain blonde megane is at his house waiting for him. And he is fuming.

Hinata goes inside his house with a wide grin, yama—Tadashi is rooting for him!! Tsukishima’s best friend is rooting for him! This gives him hope!

Let’s do this!

~~

 

“I’m home!” yamaguchi says while removing his shoes. He can’t wait to read all of Tsukki’s messages, presumably, threats. He enters their living room and sees his mom fidgeting in her armchair. “Mom? Whats wrong?” he asks worriedly. His mom looks at him with worry in her eyes “Did you and kei fight?” yamaguchi is by far feeling chills up and down his spine.

“Uhh why are you asking? And no” his mom looks at him then looks upstairs. Yamaguchi felt fear boil in his stomach; did he piss off Tsukki for real? “Is” he gulped “Is he upstairs?”. His mom nods. “Don’t worry mom, I got this” he doesn’t, shit. He sees his mom relax and smile widely, she stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Ok, good luck tadashi. I don’t want to see your corpse in your room ok?” yamaguchi laughs at that. “Yes mom”

When he entered his room, tsukishima is sitting down on his chair and fiddling with the papers in Tadashi’s desk. Yamaguchi did not take any more steps but instead, cleared his throat to alert Tsukki of his presence. Tsukishima stopped but did not turn around. Yamaguchi started sweating bullets, ‘uwaahh Tsukki is so scary when he gets like this’. And the first time he was like this was when yamaguchi accidentally ate his strawberry shortcake.

“Uh, umm Tsukki? Wha-what are you doing here... you should have i-informed me” yamaguchi started shrinking in on himself when the silence stretched on. “Tsukki?” he squeaked out.

“What did you two do?” tsukishima asked softly. But inside his fuming and he’s ready to burst, he can’t believe himself for being like this but he can’t stop himself. It really hurts and no one understands how much it drives him crazy.

“Tsukki…” yamaguchi whispered and neared his best friend. He turned the chair around and kneeled in front of his best friend. Yamaguchi’s eyes goes wide as saucers, he can’t believe he made tsukishima like this. He’s such a bad friend.

He looks hurt, so hurt.

And it made Tadashi’s chest sting with guilt. He didn’t want to make his best friend like this, like he’s ready to burst in tears. He looked like the time he caught his brother lying to him, and yamaguchi is about to bursts into tears too. He’ll stop now; he won’t interfere and tease him anymore. He stood up and enclosed tsukishima into a tight hug.

“We just baked Tsukki, hinata doesn’t like me like that; he’s all yours” he whispered softly. Tsukishima did not return the hug but leaned forward to bury his face into his friends’ chest. Yamaguchi thinks it’s enough. “And besides, it was for you anyways” yamaguchi smirked. Oho he takes back what he said about the teasing though. “What are you talking about yamaguchi?” tsukishima looks at him with confusion but yamaguchi can see a faint blush high upon his cheeks. “You’ll see it for yourself on monday” yamaguchi laughed. “Good luck Tsukki”

Really, this is all yamaguchi’s fault.

He cant stop thinking about hinata since last night, and its all because of his best friends mouth ugh. The people around tsukishima kept whispering about how the blonde was grumpier than usual. Well… he muses bitterly. He cant stop himself can he? Try not sleeping because of some chibi asshole will you.

When tsukishima entered their classroom, he spots yamaguchi vibrating in his chair. “Good morning Tsukki!!” he screeched happily, tsukishima flinched at his  voice, he’s expecting a headache from his sleep deprivation. “Shut up yamaguchi”

“sorry Tsukki!” he grits his teeth, the bastard doesn’t even sound like it. “Sleep well last night?” yamaguchi snickers at the sour look on his face. “Figures” tsukishima cannot fathom that his childhood friend was this evil, guess you don’t really know people all that well. 

~~

 

The day had gone by relatively fast and nothing exciting happened, well until after practice, that is.

“Tsu-tsukishima!” 

“Please go out with me!” and with hinata’s hand outstretched, tsukishima already knew whats inside. 

“yes”

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle! Please comment if you can!!


End file.
